The present invention relates generally to improved instrumentation for motor vehicles. In particular, the invention provides an apparatus and method for an improved display for speed that acts as a speedometer for an automobile. More particularly, the invention provides an apparatus and method for an improved display for reading velocity that acts as a speedometer in one or more measurement conventions, which are coupled to each other. Merely by way of example, the invention is applied to an interior of an automobile, but it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
In the early days, automotive technologies were fairly crude but effective. Germany's Karl Benz has been recognized with a three wheeled automobile he produced in 1886 as one of the first. Such automobile included an engine that was placed over its rear axle. The engine was a horizontal, four-cycle, single-cylinder type. Horsepower was limiting. Here, the engine produced about 1 horsepower. Belts and chains harnessed such power to rear wheels. A top speed of about 15 km/h could be produced. Mechanical technologies such as a lever connected to a rack-and-pinion controlled a single front wheel to steer the automobile. In the early 1900's, Ford produced a very popular automobile called “The Model T.” The Model T had technologies that spread motorization. Such technologies included various mechanisms for easy driving. Examples of such mechanisms included a planetary gear transmission. Most particularly, the Model T was produced in mass production, which provided a low price to allow many people to purchase and enjoy the Model T. More than 15,000,000 units were built from 1908 to 1927, which revolutionized the automotive industry.
Many limitations exist with such early automobiles. For example, they lacked power and had numerous mechanical problems. Such problems have been addressed with many of today's conventional automobiles. These conventional automobiles such as those manufactured by Nissan Motor Company and others have horsepower greater than two hundred. Additionally, such automobiles include a wide variety of other features such as automatic windows, power steering, and even microprocessor controls. Engine speed is often displayed on a speedometer, which is indicated in miles per hour (“MPH”). Here, the current MPH of the operating engine is displayed. Often times, such display includes a needle fixed about a point that is directed to one of a plurality of velocities, e.g., 10, 20, 60, 100. Although the automobile has improved, such display has been used for a long time without any improvement.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improved control of automobiles is desired.